Goodnight Konoha
by Mr Kimblee
Summary: How much does it take to push a man until he pushes back? What does it take for a fox to get a little respect in the world? It is said the best looking graves are the ones you dig yourself. Relationships will be present but not a focus. Rated M for language, content and possible lemons.
1. The Rift

The Councillors Chamber

"I'm sorry Itachi, there's nothing we can do. The way things are going we will have a full Uchiha coup on our hands and many lives will be lost in the process..." Hiruzen Sarutobi trailed off in a worried tone. "I have tried everything in my power short of a genocide."

Itachi kneeled in front of his village elders, masking his frustration will a look of indifference.

"The whole village will be at risk if we do not act now. If peace did not solve this problem then we must eliminate this threat. Even the innocent children." Danzo Shimura said intensely.

"Don't say that in front of Itachi!" Hiruzen exclaimed, "Just give me some time, I'll come up with something."

Somewhere deep underground.

"The third hokage may be a peace loving fool, but if his village is threatened even he will take action." Danzo spoke to Itachi knowingly.

"As it stands there are two options on the table. You could stay alongside your clan and be destroyed with them, or you could save your precious little brother and kill the clan with your own hands."

Itachi stared impassively at Danzo. " And if I chose to not do either of those?"

"Then you forfeit the lives of you and your brother and be named a traitor in the eyes of the village." Danzo threatened.

' _Village be damned, I refuse to let my brother be killed by these people!' Itachi thought, a small tic appearing on his forehead._

"I will protect my brother at all costs." Itachi said glaring at Danzo.

"Very good. I expect you to act swiftly. You have seven days to act. You are dismissed."

At the Uchiha Compound

Walking outside to his home, his mind racing, itachi didn't even notice the blur until it was in his face grinning.

"Hey big bro!" Sasuke yelled, ecstatic

Itachi grinned in spite of himself, "Hello Sasuke, how's school going?"

"Well classes are super easy because I'm always first in everything.." Sasuke said grinning wide

"Well keep it up and you'll be as strong as me when I was your age." Itachi challenged.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you just how strong I've become!" Sasuke yelled, drawing his fist back before jumping towards Itachi's face. Before Sasuke knew it he was flicked backwards by a smiling Itachi. "Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time." He said, before walking away chuckling.

' _Just you wait big brother, I will become as strong as you. Maybe then father will pay attention to me.'_ Sasuke thought with a determined grin, rubbing the spot he was struck.

That evening

A certain Itachi was kneeling in front of his father Fugaku and Mikoto.

"Are you fucking serious?! They are going to wipe us out?!" Fugaku yelled, staring at Itachi with shocked eyes.

Itachi nodded, not saying a word. Already predicting the reaction from his father, leader of the uprising.

"And they wanted you to kill us all, or they would kill you and Sasuke too..?"

"Yes. Danzo specifically laid out these options to make me choose between saving the village and my brother or perish alongside the clan."

Regaining his composure, Fugaku took a deep breath and smiled at Itachi. "You have done a great service to our clan. You should feel proud to be a Uchiha."

Itachi flinched at these words, a scowl etched on his face. "What do you plan on doing with this information?"

"The only thing we can do at this point, my son. We must strike first! I will not let them get a upper hand on us. If we can catch them off guard, we can almost certainly win." Fugaku exclaimed, with a malicious smile.

"And you think this is the best option? To strike at Konoha? Is a civil war really the only option?!" Itachi spat out questioningly, shocked at the almost bloodthirsty tone his father had.

"What other alternative is there? Do you really think peace could be established between us after all they did to us"!? Fugaku yelled angrily.

Mikoto, who was silent up until now, cleared her throat. "If they had wanted peace wouldn't we have gotten some form of communication? You know, a letter or a face to face meeting?"

"But the third hokage said he had tried everything in his power, haven't you received anything?" Itachi asked questioningly.

"No, we haven't. Nor do we care anymore. If Konoha wants to wage war on us then so be it. We will strike first." Explained Mikoto harshly.

"But-"

"Silence!" Yelled Fugaku, " There will be no peace! There is nothing that can be done anymore. You will help us destroy the village who has cast us aside or die protecting them. What do you choose, my son?"

Horrified that his supposed family would make such a threat, Itachi stayed silent and weighed his options.

Noting his hesitation, Fugaku decided to hammer the final nail in the coffin. " Also, if you choose to help them, we will have little choice but to execute your brother, our own son as well."

Itachi's head shot up in pure rage, "What?! Why would you drag Sasuke into this?! He's an innocent child!"

"This isn't about Sasuke. This is about you. We cannot allow you to betray our clan. If it requires holding our own son hostage, then we have no other alternative, " Mikoto spoke without a trace of emotion.

Itachi just noticing a presence had been behind him listening, "Sasuke, go back to bed."

Fugaku and Mikoto flinched, worried looks on their faces. Seeing an opening, itachi got up and started to walk out of the room. Opening the door, itachi looked behind him, baring his mangekyo sharingan. "If you harm him, I will not hesitate to cut you and anyone else down. Clan or family.

Neither of them said anything, looking at him cold eyes.

Leaving the room and walking down the hallway, eager to finally get some rest after what he could say was the worst day of his life (so far). After making sure his brother was in his room asleep, itachi laid down to rest and decide his next move.

' _It's either let the clan and the village go to war and Sasuke dies, or help one side and Sasuke will still be in jeopardy. They don't really leave me with many choices.'_

Somewhere deep in the woods of konoha

"How did you know where to find me?" a masked man said inquisitively to itachi.

"I have my ways, but it's still surprising to find a clan elder alive after all this time." Itachi spoke firmly. "I am in need of some help. You want revenge on the clan that betrayed you, am I correct?"

Nodding in agreement, " my clan had made me an outcast after I had tried to fight what Konoha had done to them. They deserve no mercy from me. On one hand I wouldn't have minded going back to help them with a revolt, but holding a uchiha child hostage is unforgivable."

"I need a place to stay for me and my brother. A safe haven from the villages. A civil war is not an ideal event for a child to be exposed to. I will not stop the village or our clan from slaughtering each other, but I will not expose my brother to it." Itachi spoke with anger in his eyes.

"I see, and you wish to stay with me, a rogue uchiha? The very uchiha that threatened the village multiple times?" Madara implored.

"I don't have any other choice. It's the only way to save Sasuke from the village and our clan. I will train him personally, and would also request you train him as well. he needs to learn how to defend himself properly."

Madara gazed at itachi almost hungrily. After a few minutes of thought, " I accept you and your brother with open arms itachi. I only ask one thing in return. When i am to exact my revenge on the uchiha clan and the village of Konoha, I will need your help in doing this."

Anger burning in his eyes, Itachi spoke, "I cannot forgive what those bastards had done. I would happily take part of your plans."

"Very good. Now on to the final matter at hand, how do you plan on raising Sasuke?" Madara asked inquisitively.

Itachi shook his head, "I'll spend some time thinking about what to tell him and when. But for now, he needs the basic necessities to be able to grow up."

Madara smiled, concealing his inner greed. "I will leave that up to you then. I have just the place to settle down in."

The Night of the Revolt

A small uchiha child running down the streets of konoha, happy-go-lucky and carefree, unaware of the danger watching him from afar.

Two shadow's watched from the buildings behind sasuke, waiting to strike.

Unbeknownst to them, a solitary figure kept a close eye on Sasuke from atop the Uchiha compound.

And yet none of them noticed the three figures hiding in the trees in front of Sasuke.

The air was calm, the night quiet, the only audible noise being the pitter patter of Sasuke's feet.

Had either the Uchiha clan or the Konoha elders knew beforehand the clusterfuck that was about to happen, they would had acted much sooner.


	2. A Peaceful Night

Running along carelessly, Sasuke didn't notice the two shadows leaping from behind him. Nor did he notice the lone figure leap towards the two shadows. What he did notice, however, was the grunt of pain and a single arm dropping towards him. Falling backwards at the sight of the bloody appendage, Sasuke's mind froze.

Looking around frantically, He shouted, "Who's out there?!"

One shadow leapt out at Sasuke only to be intercepted by another, disappearing completely.

Hearing a sharp cry of pain, Sasuke turned to run as fast as he could, colliding with 3 individuals standing in front of him. All three were silent and staring at Sasuke with cold eyes.

Backing up slowly, fear etched in his eyes, "W-Who are you?"

Staying silent, the trio activated their sharingan and jumped up as multiple kunai flew toward them.

"Run away Sasuke!" a voice yelled.

The frightened boy didn't recognize this voice, turning instead towards what he thought was the source.

This proved to be a near fatal mistake for the young Uchiha. His eyes searching frantically for the source of the voice, he froze once again at the sensation of cold steel against his throat.

Looking up at this assailant, Sasuke noticed two details immediately. One, this man had one arm, the other, he assumed, was lying on the ground in a bloody mess. Two, this man had a Anbu mask that gave nothing away about his identity.

"Come out itachi!" The masked anbu yelled. "Unless you want to have your little brothers blood on your hands too! And you three Uchiha lapdogs too!"

Sasuke was shaking at this point, mind numb with shock. ' _Why is big brother here..?'_

The only response the anbu got was a scream of pain and a second masked anbu crashing on the ground, kunai buried into his chest.

Dropping the blade held to Sasuke's neck, the masked man yelled "Torune!", Running to check on his partner.

Not in immediate threat anymore, the young Uchiha ran with all his might towards the Uchiha compound, crying in fear.

He heard another unfamiliar voice yell "Come back Sasuke!"

That was the last thing he heard before a deafening explosion rocked his world.

Itachi's POV

Itachi figured out there would be teams sent out to fetch Sasuke to be held hostage. He was prepared to deal with having to fight his own clansman and fellow ninja. He wasn't however expecting his own clan to line the clan compound with explosive tags with razor thin tripwire. He couldn't have foretold the complicated series of bombs planted throughout a major section of the living quarters in konoha. He couldn't have known his own clansman would attempt to murder a young Uchiha child and at the same time decimate a section of civilian housing.

Eyes flowing red with sharingan and pure rage, Itachi ran as fast as he could towards the small body flung like a ragdoll in the sky.

Intending to stop the Uchiha prodigy, the three silent Uchiha clan members threw shurikan at itachi, and followed up with a combination fireball that lit up the night sky bright orange. The masked anbu preforming first aid on his partner was not having a very good night. ' _First I lose an arm to that brat, now torune got stabbed and has what I suspect to be a punctured lung. Could this operation get any-?_ The unnamed anbu's thoughts were rudely interrupted by a massive fireball engulfing him and his wounded partner. Their screams of pain echoed through the night went unheard in the chaos that erupted after the explosion.

Itachi grit his teeth and dodged the shurikan easily and leapt above the fireball. Activating his mangekyou sharingan he lit one of the unfortunate Uchiha clansmen on fire with amaterasu.

Shocked that his clan mate suddenly burst into black flames, the man to his right lost his chance to retaliate and made a gurgling sound as a kunai buried itself into his neck, making him drop to the ground dying rapidly. The third man had a little more backbone as he dashed to the left and dodged a couple shurikan meant for his throat.

Itachi followed him in the dash and followed up with a kick aimed for the man's head. The Uchiha dodged drawing a short sword and slashing towards itachi's chest. Avoiding the sword strike itachi grabbed the man's extended arm and kicked his leg to bring him to the ground.

Pinning the man to the ground, itachi roared " This is for Sasuke!" Making the hand signs Itachi unleashed a huge fireball directly in the face of the Uchiha, immediately engulfing and blasting a part of the man's face off.

Getting up immediately, itachi ran towards the smoking body of his younger brother.


	3. The Start of the End

**Authors Note**

Kimblee here. For my first fanfiction period I really wanted to make everything perfect. I had worked on the first chapter for two weeks editing and revising my work. Then came along today when I had a moment of to hell with it and decided to put the finishing touches and see how it did. Turns out I'm doing three chapters in one day. Anyway, I would like feedback as this is my first fanfiction. Thank you.

Also just to clear a few things up. While I am currently following the canon timeline, that will be the only canon part of the series. Characters will be slightly OOC, or maybe just have made some wrong decisions, or are just plain evil.

So keeping that in mind, enjoy the ride.

Sasuke's POV

Before Sasuke knew it, his whole world was on fire, literally. The last thing he remembered was a big fireball trying to swallow him, but before the fire could kill him, the concussive blast blew Sasuke into the sky. Immediately dazed by the explosion, Sasuke barely registered the searing burns afflicting his arms, legs, parts of his face and majority of his chest. He hardly registered crashing on the ground in a smouldering heap or the screams of the dying men behind him. The last thing he saw was his older brother running towards him before he blacked out.

At the Uchiha Compound

Already wide awake having known about the trap set in place, Fugaku and Mikoto were waiting for the inevitable explosion. Not anticipating any trouble, both of them split up to gather the Uchiha ninja in preparation for war.

The Hokages Office

 ** _5 minutes ago_**

While Sarutobi Hiruzen sat patiently viewing his crystal ball behind his desk, Danzo, having sent out his team first, also waited for the return of his two most trusted agents.

After an audible sigh, Hiruzen ended the jutsu. "I thought you said those two were the best?" He said with an annoyed tone.

Danzo could have terrified any genin, chunin or jounin, with the amount of hostility he was giving off towards the Third Hokage. "What happened?"

"Fu hardly put up a fight before getting his arm chopped off. Torune just sat there with a thumb up his ass while it happened. Then Fu got impatient and attempted to secure Sasuke without any sign of a preoccupied Itachi. Now it was Torune's turn to be incompetent and after a brief scuffle he decided the best move was to get stabbed in the lung." Hiruzen paused to chuckle at Danzo's expression.

"I almost wondered if he had planned to use his jutsu at all. Now like the genius he was, Fu decided to go assist his dumbass teammate instead of securing the objective when given the opportunity. All in all it made for a great show of Root's capabilities in combat and effectiveness." Hiruzen Finished with a laugh.

Danzo gripped his cane with immense rage. "What do we do about-

A mighty explosion rocked the walls of the Hokage tower as the two elders watched part of the village light up in a fiery storm.

Disregarding the explosion as an everyday occurrence, Danzo continued. " So what do we need to do in order to acquire Sasuke?"

Before the Hokage could respond an Anbu reported in, "Lord Hokage, the explosions were mostly in the civilian housing sections. Casualties numbered in the-."

Hiruzen cut him off, "You and any Anbu are to assist with cleanup and evacuation of citizens. And on another note, Fetch Kakashi and Tenzo immediately."

"Yes sir!" said the disappearing Anbu.

Danzo looked at the Hokage inquisitively. "Kakashi and Tenzo? Wouldn't that be a little overkill?"

Hiruzen shook his head, "Kakashi is needed due to having a sharingan. If we are to take Itachi down we will need another sharingan. Tenzo would be very useful in navigating the forests of konoha stealthily, in case this battle finds its way outside the village."

Danzo leaned back in his chair, content. "I can only hope those Uchiha traitors will all be eliminated this time. Every. Last. One." He spoke with a layer of venom in his voice.

Hiruzen grinned, "That, my friend, will be a guarantee.

Noticing two presences entering the room, Danzo peered at Kakashi and Tenzo indifferently.

"What are your orders, Lord Hokage?" Asked the two Anbu in sync.

"You are tasked with the assassination of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke. I suspect they have left the village already so hurry. Dismissed!" Ordered Hiruzen.

Sasuke's POV

He was in pain. That much was obvious. Sasuke Uchiha was extremely lucky to be alive.

' _Where am I..?'_ He thought looking around. It was daytime, there were trees everywhere and Sasuke noticed he was lying on a bed. His body was wrapped in bandages and he had an IV sticking into his arm.

"Ah. Your awake." Said an unfamiliar voice.

Sasuke turned his head and gazed at the man. He was sitting down in a chair next to the bed. He was wearing a peculiar mask, with one eye hole. He had long black hair and gave off an air of calm.

"Who are you..?" Sasuke asked, getting honestly tired of meeting new people every second.

"I am one of your clan elders, my dear Sasuke. I am Uchiha Madara."


	4. One Lie, One Fact, One Snap

On top of the Konoha wallsTwo shadows converge to meet on top of the wall surrounding Konoha. Running a hand over his grey hair, Kakashi couldn't help but feel a bit nervous behind his mask. Tenzo, noting his anxiety "Relax, if we do this by the book there shouldn't be any problems." He said coolly.

"See but that's the issue. We are dealing with Itachi Uchiha of all people. You know the rumors, the strength behind those cold eyes of his. There is no book that could step by step explain what we are about to go up against." Kakashi said worriedly.

"This isn't like you at all. You are usually composed and confident in your abilities." Tenzo said gazing at his partner.

"I suppose you're right. We can do this. Are you ready to track down the Uchiha?" Kakashi inquired.

"Yes, people don't give me alot of credit, but I am a great tracker. I already found a general vicinity in which the brothers have fled to. It's quite easy when a clone of mine can travel through the earth and trees." Tenzo bragged.

Taking a big breath, Kakashi steeled himself for the battle of his life. Little did he know how those words were almost prophetic in the events to come.

Two words to set off a chain reaction that would rock the Village hidden in the Leaves. Two words that would haunt Kakashi forever.

"Let's Go."

Deep in the woods of Konoha

Itachi, keeping watch over the entirety of the area, noticed faint movement from the edge of the woods. He activated his sharingan, scanning the trees and ground. Noticing one anbu ops member leaping across the branches. He thought it odd that only one Anbu was by himself until he saw the impossible. Someone was swimming through the individual trees. And they were heading straight for them!

Already somewhat fatigued from using the mangekyou sharingan once, Itachi resigned himself to kill two more of his brethren.

Making a clone of himself, "Inform Madara that our position has been compromised."

Nodding, the clone disappeared and Itachi leaps into the sky, his eye fixed on the figure not swimming through trees, disappearing in a burst of speed.

Kakashi's point of view

Kakashi had worked with Itachi in the past. He knew how strong the Uchiha was. He was mentally prepared to fight a foe much stronger than him. But no amount of mental fortitude could have prepared the young anbu for killing intent of this magnitude. It was almost as if the world around him was shaking. He stopped in his tracks, bit his lip hard enough to break him out of the weak genjutsu that had been placed upon him. Looking up just in time, Kakashi blocked what would have been a fatal stab to his forehead via kunai.

Gritting his teeth, Kakashi stared straight into the fury filled eyes of one Itachi Uchiha.

"Kakashi! Get Down!" Tenzo yelled before slamming his hand into the tree, creating spikes to separate the two.

Kakashi backed up next to his teammate, "So what is the plan then?"

Tenzo said, " Let's try plan B."

 _'What was plan A?'_ Kakashi mused to himself, nodding and summoning his ninja hounds. "Go with formation B. Scatter!"

Itachi wasn't going to wait and find out what plan B was, so he jumped up high into the trees and kept moving. Next thing he knew there were dogs surrounding him on all sides. Making signs, he unleashed a fireball at the dogs to clear a path.

Before he could escape, the trees around him closed and he found himself in a wooden cocoon, enclosed on all sides.

Smiling, Itachi heard a familiar chirping and backed up to the wall, waiting for the most obvious jutsu in the world.

Right on cue, Kakashi burst through the wall charging at Itachi. He reached his arm out to stab the Uchiha in the chest, not expecting a dodge, much less a counterattack.

Next thing Kakashi knew he got kicked in the side of the head, making him dizzy and crashing into the side of the cocoon. Struggling to get up, he found himself being held up by his throat against the wall.

' _What the hell are you doing Tenzo? Where is the followup??'_

What are you doing here Kakashi?" Spoke Itachi coldly, tightening his grip on his throat.

"We are here to kill you traitors of the leaf. By the order of Lord Hokage, you are to be executed along with your brother." Kakashi spat without hesitation.

Forgetting the seriousness of the situation, or realizing the irony of it all, Itachi laughed cruelly.

"You have no idea the week I've had. Maybe we are not traitors as have been led to believe."

Aiming a punch at Itachi's head, Kakashi instead found himself slammed into the ground face first.

Gasping from the pain, he sputtered, "Your clan attacked the village, caused alot of pointless deaths, and you have the audacity to claim innocence!?"

Itachi shook his head at Kakashi, picking him up and throwing him back first against the opposite wall. "You just don't get it, blind lapdog of the Hokage. I want you to think real hard this time, for it may cost you a lot more than your pride. Why would me and my little brother run away from our clan after it attacked Konoha?"

Kakashi wasn't ready to give up. He got up and charged at Itachi making signs for a water jutsu, only to be kicked in the face again and knocked unconscious.

Not completely unsatisfied as to how this turned out, Itachi picked up his body and stepped out of the cocoon. Genuinely curious as to where the other anbu went, the heavens seemed to answer his call as a unconscious anbu ops member was flung down at his feet.

Looking up, Itachi smiled at Madara who jumped down. "It seems we both kept our opponents alive."

"Yes, it would appear these two have much more to offer than be a lousy opponent." Madara said smiling, "I just hope they are more cooperative when they wake up."

2 hours later

To say Kakashi was crushed would be an understatement. He hadn't ever thought the difference in strength to be that large, nor did he account for Itachi having help. Kakashi, finding himself strapped to a chair next to his partner Tenzo, grit his teeth in preparation for what he thought was coming.

Tenzo was having a worse time dealing with defeat.

Crushed by someone who (to his knowledge)

had no idea about his wood style jutsu. Not only did his opponent counter all of his attacks, he was laughing the entire time too. His mind wandering around the room, he noticed they were in a dimly lit prison cell. His hands bound with a Chakra seal, there was not a damn thing he could do to escape.

His thoughts were interrupted by two figures entering the chamber. Focusing his eyes, he saw the man who defeated him, and next to him was Itachi.

Kakashi and Tenzo looked straight ahead at the two Uchihas in anticipation, not betraying any sign of weakness.

Clapping slowly, Madara spoke with praise, " well done on finding my little hideout. For what it's worth not many people could search as efficiently as your little wood clone could."

Tenzo smiled in spite on himself. "Thank you."

Itachi strode forward and stood between the two Anbu members. "This could be unfortunate for the both of you or a chance to save both your lives and at the same time open your eyes to the truth of tonight."

Itachi paused to look at them both, "As I see it you have three options. One, you could go back to Konoha and tell the Third Hokage and elders that we have been eliminated and bodies destroyed. Two, you could go back to Konoha in a body bag, but seeing as how you two are just blindly following orders, death would be unfortunate and pointless. Or three, you could join me and my little brother. No one save the Hokage or maybe all three sannin could stand up to us."

Strolling casually behind the two men, Madara playfully slapped them upside the head. "So gentlemen, what's it going to be?"

Kakashi's mind was racing. What kind of choices were these? Then his mind snapped to something he remembered before getting knocked out.

"Why did you and Sasuke run away from the village, if you didn't attack us?" He asked inquisitively.

"Ah, the million ryo question." Itachi spoke softly, whose voice turned to ice in a heartbeat. "I was betrayed, by both my clan, and the village elders. And on top of it all, both of them used Sasuke's life as leverage to get me to cooperate."

Kakashi couldn't believe the words he heard. The clan of battle hungry Uchihas he could believe. But his own Hokage, and the rest of the elders, using a small child as a hostage?

Tenzo wasn't as understanding.

"You bastards blew up a major home sector and then ran for it like cowards! Furthermo-"

That's as far as he got, who struck him first was anyone's guess, but between a fractured jaw and a kunai dug behind his kneecap, Tenzo sure felt the latter above anything else. The chamber shook with the man's screaming.

Gritting his teeth, Tenzo yelled "I will never believe you Uchiha trash! We all know the thirst for battle, always looking to start a war. Konoha will smash you pathetic-

Madara, who was smiling up until this point, took the liberty of snapping the man's neck, turning it almost 180 degrees before his face just stared in shock towards Madara, already dead.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" He asked the motionless head, a small chuckle from Madara.


	5. Welcome to the Family

Itachi stared impassively at the broken form of one of his ex teammates. He was wondering what to do until he heard Kakashi yell in savage anger, spitting out vulgar obscenities left and right. The two Uchiha just waited until the traumatized man sputtered off into a quiet state, not meeting either of their eyes.

Madara took the initiative and slapped Kakashi on the back of the head, not smiling anymore.

"Stay with us now. You don't seem as retarded as your friend here, so I'm going to let you choose your path right here and now. Join us, and experience freedom like you never have before. Leave us, and stay blind to the true nature of the five villages. That and you would have to explain to your elders why you let the world's only Mokuton user get his neck snapped like a twig. I doubt they would be as understanding as us." Madara sneered with a smile.

Kakashi was hyperventilating at this point, mind racing, unable to process the death of his friend, unable to choose the correct path to take, unable to think at all.

Itachi noticed the hesitation and slapped Kakashi lightly to get him back to the room.

"You don't have to choose now. But understand, we are taking a huge risk by reaching our hand out. There's a million and one ways this could backfire on us, but only 2 ways it can backfire on you. You will be let loose from the chair, but your hands will be sealed."

Kakashi nodded, broken down completely. Madara looked upon him with indifference as Itachi released their prisoner.

Opening the door to leave, Madara spoke to the broken man. "If you try anything, you will end up like your partner. I promise you that."

Itachi retrieved Tenzos body from the chair and dragged it out of the room.

Madara looked at the body, before gazing up at Itachi. "What are you going to do with the body?"

Itachi, smiling cruelly, "I was going to burn it, but now I have a better idea. Konoha needs to be delivered a message."

Meanwhile at Konoha

To say the Village Hidden in the Leaves was in chaos would be putting it lightly. The Uchiha clan pulled out all the stops when it came to destroying as much as possible. Houses were either blown apart or burning to the ground. Hospitals were filled with patients almost immediately. The superficial and major vandalism was handled by the children while the demolition and murdering were being handled by the adult Uchiha. Alarms were sounding, all jounin, anbu and chunin were called upon to deal with the threat. The genin were told to deal with the vandalizers and directing the civilians towards safety.

All in all Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha were very happy with the outcome, until it came time for retribution. At the current moment the Uchiha clan was strong. Not nearly as strong as when Madara was in power, but strong in their own right. There were only a few Adults in the clan including Fugaku who could hold their own against a jounin or maybe an anbu black ops member. The Uchiha were not prepared for the raid of their compound.

The adult Uchiha members were either killed outright or mortally wounded. Fugaku was taken prisoner as was Mikoto. The children attempted to fight alongside the adults and were suppressed quickly. During the quick battle 57 out of the 65 Uchiha members were eliminated with 6 being taken hostage and two were pronounced MIA.

A week after the revolt

Hiruzen gazed over the reconstruction of his village. He pondered if there was a better way to handle this situaton. That thought was quickly shoved out of his mind when he thought about Kakashi and Tenzo. His concern wasn't of the men's personal safety. His worry lies with the powerful eye and kekki genkai they both had.

It would be disastrous if any of the villages or even orochimaru to get such specimens.

"Lord Hokage.. There is something you need to see."

Hiruzen turned around to see his Anbu Captain.

"What is it now?" Hiruzen said in a clearly annoyed tone.

The captain flinched, "We found Tenzo," he said speaking morose.

Hiruzen was never easily squeamish. He has seen his fair share of blood and the sight of one of his anbu being mutilated upon the Hokage monument did little to shake him. What was left of Tenzo was splattered across the rock, with the only identifying feature of this mess was his head, pinned to the rock. The only question that remained in Hiruzens mind, ' _Where the fuck is Kakashi'?_

Madaras Safe house

Kakashi did not like his odds of escaping. Nor did he like his chances of staying here alive. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The man was still bothered by what Itachi had said about the village elders. He still couldn't believe the pacifist third Hokage could do such a thing.

Kakashi's attention was diverted when the door opened and itachi walked into his cell. They had done this routine 3 times already, with Kakashi not saying a word.

"Well?" Itachi said expectantly

"..." Was the only response the Uchiha got.

Sighing, Itachi decided another route was necessary.

"Answer me this Kakashi Hatake, why would I take my little brother and flee konoha, while our own clan assaults the village?"

Kakashi thought hard, not coming up with any valid answers. "Why would you try to recruit me?" He asked in a counter.

"Would you prefer death or freedom?" Itachi countered coldly.

"Why do you keep it calling it freedom? Konoha is not a prison." Kakashi replied with a scowl.

"You are blind to the true nature of Hiruzen and the elders. I know you have heard of the root and it's leader Danzo. Hiruzen may act like he prefers peace, but he is almost if not more sadistic than Danzo. He did not hesitate to hold a small child hostage. All for the sake of getting me to help them."

Kakashi tried hard to be ignorant of his own awareness towards the third hokages questionable acts. On one hand he disagreed with the Hokages decisions and the way he ruled. On the other hand he was but a jounin, made to follow orders. He wracked his brain hard until he closed his eyes.

Itachi watched him carefully. "This is your last chance Kakashi. Join us, and be free." He said with a sense of finality.

Kakashi sighed, and looked up at Itachi.

"Where do I sign?"


End file.
